The Runaway
by ROBIN'S BIGGEST FAN BY FAR
Summary: Robin is kicked out of the titans and now Raven is looking for him. So when she finds him, there are truths that must be revealed. Rated T for future.


1**The Runaway**

A/n: I need to finish a lot of stories...but I want to publish this one...ENJOY:)

Raven P.O.V

"Why would you do this!" Cyborg yelled at him. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to leave the room. I stared into his mask. I could tell he was afraid. I wanted to tell him...I wanted him to know who it really was.

"I told you before I never did anything!" Robin yelled back. He looked angry...at himself, and at Cyborg.

"Well we even have a witness! Raven said you did it!" Cyborg yelled pointing at me. He looked hurt as he looked over at me. I couldn't stand it.. I left the room crying. I ran all th way to my room and started crying. I couldn't believe it was his name that came to mind. I was the one who got him in trouble.

I must of cried myself to sleep, because the next morning I woke up with my pillow wet with tears. I got up and ran into the main room, hoping to tell Robin I'm sorry. I ran into the room and yelled "Robin!" I looked around the room, no Robin. I then looked over to the other titans. It was 9:00 and I was sure he'd be up.

"Raven...Robin was fired, he left last night...he left when you fell asleep. I'm sorry Raven, you missed your chance to say good-bye." Cyborg said. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What?"

2 years later

Regular P.O.V.

Raven looked up at the sky from atop Titan's tower.

'_Where are you? Are you okay?' _She thought looking into the mist covered city. '_I never got to say good bye' _she said. Raven was to go to her concert that she arranged to get the money to pay for inspectors to find Robin. She went back into her room and got ready. Then she went to the concert arena and was introduced to millions of people...by Starfire. She had been angry at Raven for making Robin go away, but when she found out this was to find him, she decided to help her.

"And now I present...RAVEN" she said, then Raven came out.

Raven's P.O.V.

I was scared. I looked at all the faces and then I thought '_This is for Robin' _then I found my voice. I started singing.

_I know that you're hiding things _

_Using gentle words to shelter me _

_Your words were like a dream _

_But dreams could never fool me _

_Not that easily _

_I acted so distant then _

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me _

_Far too easily _

I felt the song fly out from my lips. '_I never wrote this'_ I thought

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back" _

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore _

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart _

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart _

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken _

_They'll fly to you _

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you _

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words _

_One thousand confessions _

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away _

_They'll hold you forever _

_The dream isn't over yet _

_Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day _

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say _

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters" _

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt _

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer _

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late _

_Cause a thousand words _

_Call out through the ages _

_They'll fly to you _

_Even though we can't see _

_I know they're reaching you _

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words _

_One thousand embraces _

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away _

_They'll hold you forever _

_Oh a thousand words _

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you _

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms _

_Suspended on silver wings _

_ohhh _

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages _

_They'll cradle you _

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

_A thousand words_

I fell down, crying about the truth of that song. I then heard loud applause around me. I still kept crying. Then I looked up. I looked into the back of the stadium. There stood a figure that looked just like Robin. I then flew up and over to him. It was him!

Regular P.O.V.

Raven flew over to him and hugged him. The crowd had died down and waited for the next singer to come on. Robin lead Raven to a tunnel that lay hidden under the stadium.

"I can't believe you're here! You must come home!" Raven said so happy that Robin was back.

"I'm sorry Raven, I can't" He said. Then Raven looked up to him with a face that said "What? Who? Why? How?" and then he decided he needed to explain.

"I can't go back. I live up on the roof of a building. I was accused of robbing, murder, you name it. Anything the cops couldn't find a suspect for I get blamed for. Sad isn't it?" He faked a smile. Raven looked sad.

"Take me there then" She said.

A/N: The song in it is 1000 words, it comes from Final Fantasy X-2. I listened to it as I wrote this and thought it was perfect. I know the chapter is short, but I was short on time so this was only written in 30 minutes! I hope you like the begining.


End file.
